Que testons-nous?
by tilunarou
Summary: Bella est célibataire et tombe par hasard sur une publicité pour des réunions spéciales. Va-t-elle trouver son bonheur parmi les nombreux jouets que propose le "maître de cérémonie"? AH.


**Que testons-nous ?**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins.

**Notes **: Merci à Tahicha DreamWorld et Htray 2000 pour leurs corrections.

…**..**

Ma respiration était rauque, mon pouls s'était enflammé et tout mon corps était en fusion. Je sentais l'orgasme arriver à mesure que mes doigts titillaient mon clitoris, lequel était gonflé par le plaisir que je ressentais à me masturber.

Le fruit de mon excitation coulait le long de mes doigts, mes tétons étaient durs et tendus, ce qui prouvait que j'étais excitée, comme à chaque fois que je passais la journée à lire mon roman préféré.

Ces idées subliminales suffirent à déclencher mon orgasme, lequel me foudroya sur place et me laissa pantelante et conquise.

Enfin presque !

Se masturber ainsi chaque jour n'avait aucun sens ! Mais j'en avais besoin, c'était la stricte vérité. Aucun homme alentour ne s'était dévoué pour être mon amant ou mon compagnon de chambrée. Je n'avais donc plus le choix pour assouvir mes besoins de femme !

Cependant, il allait falloir que je me trouve, en urgence, un compagnon de route, car mes mains ne me suffisaient plus. Un petit canard ou un petit jouet électrique quelconque ferait sans doute l'affaire pour que je puisse m'amuser un peu plus et varier les plaisirs.

J'attrapai mon ordinateur portable et consultai en ligne les boutiques qui pourraient vendre ce genre d'appareils.

_La vache ! Il en existe des tonnes ! _Pensai-je en faisant défiler la page. _Je n'arriverai jamais à choisir !_

Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution. Le sex-shop au coin de la rue ? Ça ne me tentait pas vraiment... Je n'avais franchement pas envie de me faire pincer dans ce genre d'endroit par un voisin ou un collègue.

Je continuai à fouiller sur la toile quand mon attention fut attirée par un lien qui vantait les mérites de réunions spéciales. Je cliquai dessus et découvris l'univers des réunions Sex Toys. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler mais je ne m'y étais pas intéressée plus que cela. Après tout, qu'aurais-je fait au milieu de ménagères à la recherche du dernier joujou à la mode ?

A présent, et avec plus de recul, cela me semblait être la meilleure solution. Nous serions tous là pour la même chose et ça pouvait être marrant. Il fallait que j'essaie ! Je pourrais toujours demander à Rose de m'accompagner, j'étais certaine qu'elle aimerait le concept. Rosalie était une fille délurée et vraiment sûre d'elle, aimant faire la fête et tester les situations en tous genres. Elle était aussi ma belle-sœur. Sa rencontre avec mon demi-frère n'avait fait qu'accroître son côté déluré ! Ces deux-là n'étaient pas toujours très sortables !

Je cherchai si des réunions avaient lieu non loin de chez moi dans les jours à venir et il se trouvait qu'il y en avait justement une le week-end prochain. J'envoyai un mail à l'organisatrice afin de savoir s'il n'était pas trop tard pour s'inscrire et fermai mon ordinateur.

Après avoir pris une douche et avoir avalé un bon déjeuner, je vérifiai mes mails. Voici ce que je trouvai dans ma boîte de réception :

_« Chère Mademoiselle Swan, _

_Nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nos membres lors de la réunion du 15 juin 2013. Veuillez nous rejoindre à l'adresse ci-dessous à 21h00 précises._

_Dans l'attente de votre venue. _

_J »_

Le message était énigmatique mais donnait envie ! L'idée de m'être complètement faite avoir me traversa l'esprit mais se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je notai la date dans mon agenda et me préparai pour aller au lit, sereine et heureuse. Cette nuit-là, je rêvai de mon héros préféré. Nous testions ensemble de nombreux jouets sexuels, dont ce magnifique vibromasseur électrique fourni avec télécommande... Je me réveillai le lendemain trempée de sueur et le shorty définitivement foutu.

J'étais irrattrapable et certainement mentalement instable !

…**..**

Je fus dans un état total d'excitation toute la journée. Impossible de me calmer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien n'y faisait, j'étais une vraie pile électrique. Rosalie, ma meilleure amie avait accepté de m'accompagner après m'avoir fait répéter trois fois la raison de mon appel. J'avais d'abord souri puis elle avait fini par m'agacer avec son air de tu-ne-me-feras-pas-avaler-ça-Swan ! Après maintes persuasions, elle avait accepté et nous devions nous retrouver sur place.

Nous étions dans un quartier bourgeois et une belle bâtisse se dressait devant nous. Nous sonnâmes au numéro sept comme indiqué dans le mail. La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme rousse qui nous pria d'entrer. Elle s'appelait Victoria et faisait partie du « staff » de la réunion. Nous dûmes monter un magnifique escalier en colimaçon et j'arrivai en haut légèrement essoufflée alors que Rose était fraîche comme un gardon.

**- Tu manques clairement d'endurance ! Il te faut un Jules d'urgence ! **Me sermonna-t-elle.

**- Rose, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde**, lui répondis-je, légèrement agacée.

**- Ne sois pas susceptible,** se permit-elle d'ajouter en voyant ma mine renfrognée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, lui tirai puérilement la langue et donnai ma veste à Victoria. Cette femme était vraiment magnifique et affichait une prestance sans nom. Elle nous fit entrer dans un petit salon où se trouvait déjà cinq jeunes femmes et un homme. Je fus assez surprise de voir une personne de la gente masculine ici mais Victoria nous annonça qu'il était en fait l'organisateur de la réunion.

**- Monsieur Whitlock, je vous présente Mademoiselle Bella Swan, notre invitée de dernière minute. Et voici son amie, mademoiselle... ?**

**- Madame McCarthy,** souligna Rose l'air pincé.

**- Excusez-moi, Madame. **Mais ladite Victoria ne semblait pas s'en formaliser plus que ça.

**- Rosalie suffira !** Dit-elle plus enjouée.

**- Je suis enchanté de vous connaître Bella,** annonça-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. **Je m'appelle Jasper. La réunion va commencer d'ici quelques minutes.**

Une sensation de chaleur m'engouffra toute entière. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et lui fit un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire crispé.

**- Prenez place sur le sofa avec les autres invitées**, proposa-t-il.** Voulez-vous un rafraîchissement ?**

**- Oui, merci, **balbutiai-je, subjuguée par sa beauté. Il resta de marbre face à ma gêne et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Victoria nous servit un jus de fruits frais alors que nous prenions place. Une des jeunes filles nous adressa immédiatement la parole et se mit à débiter des flots de paroles incessants. En moins de cinq minutes on en savait assez sur sa vie pour écrire une biographie !

Heureusement, notre hôte l'interrompit assez vite et prit la parole. Il se tenait droit, présidant l'assemblée de manière très professionnelle. Il nous regardait chacune à notre tour en nous expliquant le déroulement de la réunion. Il bougeait ses mains avec grâce tout en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce à mesure qu'il s'expliquait. Il sut nous mettre à l'aise très rapidement et bientôt nous fûmes toutes béates devant lui.

Victoria apporta des petits fours et une autre jeune femme posa un carton près de nous. Elle en sortit des douzaines de jouets électriques, de différentes formes, couleurs et utilité qu'elle posa les uns après les autres sur la table. Je sentis mes joues rosir et mon amie me lança un coup de coude pour que j'émerge de ma torpeur. A cet instant précis, Jasper avait ses yeux rivés sur moi et je pouvais sentir la brûlure de son regard sur mes seins.

**- Je vais vous laisser quelques instants pour regarder les produits. Vous pouvez les toucher,** ajouta-t-il en me fixant avec ses yeux perçants. **Ensuite je vous ferai part des nouveautés et je répondrai à toutes vos questions.**

Un léger brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce et chacune des filles, apparemment habituées à ce genre de réunions, se saisit d'un jouet. Rose semblait aussi habile qu'un poisson dans l'eau et empoigna aussitôt un petit canard rose qui se mit à vibrer et clignoter dès qu'elle l'alluma.

-** Ce truc est génial, tu veux essayer Bella ? **Sa voix était beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude et je lui lançai un regard inquisiteur qui la fit rire doucement.

Je pris l'engin et le regardai minutieusement. C'était en effet très mignon et assez simple d'utilisation. Pour une novice comme moi, c'était le petit jouet idéal d'une célibataire endurcie.

**- J'aime beaucoup... sauf la couleur, **dis-je en grimaçant.

**- Tous les modèles ici présents existent dans d'autres couleurs ou d'autres formes, **souligna Jasper. **Il suffit juste de les commander dans le catalogue que je vais vous donner à la fin de cette réunion. Notre panel propose un large choix et nous ne pouvons évidemment pas tout amener ici. **Une lueur passa dans son regard tandis que je le regardais, buvant ses paroles.

-** Oh, bien,** dis-je sans me démonter. **Je regarderai alors. Merci.**

La seule chose négative dans tout ça était que je ne l'aurais pas pour ce soir. Et vu les pics de chaleur qui irradiaient mon corps quand il me regardait ça se serait avéré plus qu'utile. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me dit :

**- Celui-ci est d'utilisation presque semblable au canard. Regardez ! **Dit-il en prenant un jouet sur la table.

Il avait capté toute mon attention et mes yeux se rivèrent sur le sextoy qu'il me présenta. Il alluma le petit dauphin bleu qui se mit aussitôt à vibrer. Il m'expliqua que la vitesse pouvait varier selon l'intensité désirée si l'on appuyait sur l'aileron de l'animal.

**- Je crois en effet qu'il pourrait me convenir. **J'étais comblée par cette trouvaille.

Toute timidité avait disparu. J'avais pris dix ans d'assurance en dix minutes. Parler sextoys avec Jasper était simple, sans tabou et sans quiproquo.

**- Parfait Bella. Je suis content de voir que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur. **La lueur revint dans ses yeux, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je lui souris et il se tourna vers Victoria pour lui dire d'apporter le catalogue ainsi qu'un autre pichet de jus de fruits. Pendant ce temps, Rosalie avait mis la main sur un œuf vibrant quasi similaire à celui que j'avais vu dans mon rêve.

**- J'adore ce petit accessoire ! **Lança-t-elle. **Et je crois qu' Emmett adorera aussi ! **Elle semblait avoir cinq ans et avoir découvert sa Barbie préférée au pied du sapin.

**- Rose s'il-te-plaît épargne-moi les détails ! **Je grimaçai et réprimai un haut de cœur. **Emmett est mon demi-frère ! **Elle ne sembla pas prêter attention à ma gêne.

**- Ne fais pas ta prude ! Et il est beaucoup moins discret que moi sur le sujet ! **Elle me lança un clin d'œil complice.

**- Justement ! Profitons qu'il ne soit pas là ! **

Elle rit et je la rejoignis. La bavarde hurla presque de bonheur lorsque Jasper lui trouva sa perle rare parmi les jouets proposés et passa le reste du temps à admirer sa nouvelle acquisition. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper reprit la parole et nous tendit des formulaires de commande.

**- Rien n'est obligatoire, je ne force personne à acheter quoique ce soit. Vous avez le temps de réfléchir et si vous changez d'avis vous pouvez soit commander par internet soit me renvoyer vos commandes par courrier. **

**- Et si on veut acheter maintenant ?** Demandai-je.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Jasper parut amusé mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il restait professionnel en tous points. Il me répondit :

**- Alors je vous fais une facture et vous me réglez. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

**- Super ! **Lançai-je, les yeux brillants.

Je pensais déjà à ma petite séance de ce soir ! Jasper Whitlock sera mon nouveau héros ! Et je comptais bien en profiter longuement ! Évidemment, j'aurais préféré l'avoir dans mon lit, en chair et en os, plus vrai que nature mais je pouvais toujours rêver pour qu'un Dieu Grec comme lui entre dans ma vie.

La réunion se termina et chacune put régler ses affaires ou les commander. Nous saluâmes notre hôte qui nous donna sa carte et nous informa de la date de la prochaine réunion.

Rose rentra chez elle, pressée de tester son nouvel œuf avec Emmett. Je tentai d'occulter toute vision de ces deux-là de ma tête et me mis en marche pour mon appartement.

…**...**

**- Oh Mon Dieu ! Ahhhhh ouiii ! **Criai-je en tentant d'étouffer mes cris dans mon poing.

La vitesse maximale de mon dauphin me fit perdre pied et je me retrouvai jambes tremblantes et toute en sueur dans mon lit. _Que Dieu bénisse les sextoys ! Quel pied !_

Deux jours que j'avais acheté mon petit jouet et je l'avais déjà pas mal étrenné. J'avais l'impression d'être sans cesse en manque, d'avoir tout le temps envie de prendre mon pied. Une vraie obsédée du dauphin ! Et je n'avais pas encore reçu mon canard !

On sonna à la porte d'entrée et je me dépêchai de me rhabiller pour aller ouvrir. Un bouquet de fleurs énorme se tenait devant moi, cachant le livreur qui venait me l'apporter.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ? Veuillez signer ce reçu s'il-vous-plaît ! **Me demanda-t-il, encore essoufflé.

**- Bien sûr !** Dis-je ne prenant le stylet et en apposant ma signature sur l'écran de l'engin électronique.

Il me donna le bouquet, lequel était vraiment imposant. Alors que j'allais le remercier et le congédier, le livreur dit :

**- Attendez il y a aussi un paquet pour vous.**

**- Ah, merci ! Je ne dois rien signer ? **Demandai-je, étonnée.

**- Non, c'est le même expéditeur.**

Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je prenais le paquet qu'il me tendit. Le logo sur l'étiquette ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons. C'était mon canard ! J'ouvris rapidement l'emballage et en sortit mon nouveau jouet ! Il était beau, violet et surtout, il donnait envie de s'amuser avec dès maintenant. Une petite carte était jointe :

_Bonne réception Mademoiselle Swan_

_Cordialement,_

_J._

Je sautillai presque de joie. Je caressai l'écriture fine de Jasper avant de reposer la carte. Je me mis à la recherche d'un vase pour y mettre les fleurs et lorsque j'ôtai l'emballage en plastique qui les entourait, je découvris une autre carte, avec la même écriture, cachée par les pétales des lys parfumés :

_Acceptez de dîner avec moi._

_Ce soir, au Cosmopolitain._

_19h30._

_Je vous attendrai._

_J._

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise et relus la carte au moins une demi-douzaine de fois avant de me rendre compte que je ne rêvais pas. Mon téléphone sonna, me sortant de ma torpeur.

**- Salut Bella c'est Rose ! **Claironna la voix de mon amie.

**- Ça va ? **Demandai-je, encore sous le choc.

**- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça je ne t'ai pas vue depuis deux jours ! **Ria-t-elle.** Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas laissée acheter ce dauphin !**

**- Et je viens de recevoir le canard ! **Dis-je, triomphante.

Rose semblait exaspérée. Elle soupira et je pouvais très bien l'imaginer secouer la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désapprobateur.

- **Accompagné d'un bouquet de fleurs et d'une invitation à dîner de Jasper, **ajoutai-je pour mieux la laisser bouche-bée. Je ne l'imaginais que trop bien se laisser tomber dans son canapé en entendant cette nouvelle.

**- Quoi ? J'avais remarqué que ce type te matait sans vergogne mais je n'aurais pas imaginé ça. Tu vas y aller ? **Elle était stupéfaite.

**- Oui j'ai rendez-vous ce soir.**

**- J'arrive dans une demi-heure, il faut que tu sois parfaite !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. _Oh non ! Si Rose s'en mêlait j'allais ressembler à une poupée Barbie !_

Le malheur s'abattit sur moi et je me retrouvai collée sur une chaise à me faire coiffer et maquiller par Rose, le démon de la mode. Je devais avouer qu'elle avait fait du bon travail et que la robe qu'elle m'avait apporté était superbe mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise !

**- Rose... tout ça ce n'est pas... moi ! J'aurais voulu rester plus naturelle, **pleurnichai-je.

**- Une fois déshabillée et nue dans son lit tu seras naturelle ma chérie ! Fais-moi confiance. **Un sourire démoniaque s'afficha sur son visage d'ange.

**- Je... Rosalie Hale McCarthy ! Tu es abjecte ! **J'étais outrée.

**- Non, juste réaliste. Allez ! Mets tes petites chaussures noires ça ira parfaitement.**

**- J'ai le droit de mettre les miennes ? Merci !** Dis-je sournoisement.

**- Ça va ! Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, tu me remercieras quand tu auras eu un orgasme autrement qu'avec ton dauphin ou ton canard ! **Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

Alors là elle dépassait les bornes ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle se foutait de moi.

**- Rose !** Je la grondai comme une enfant. Mais elle ne me laissa pas continuer.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et rentra chez elle aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, non sans m'avoir donné deux ou trois conseils. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à ma porte et je découvris un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Très grand, la peau mate et un sourire à croquer.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- Oui. **Comment savait-il mon nom ?

**- Votre voiture vous attend,** annonça-t-il tout simplement.

**- Quelle voiture ? **Est-ce que j'avais loupé un épisode ?

**- Monsieur Whitlock m'a demandé de venir vous chercher afin de vous amener au restaurant. **

**- C'est très gentil de sa part, **dis-je en attrapant mon manteau.** Je vous suis Monsieur...**

**- Lahote. Paul Lahote pour vous servir Madame**. Il semblait sérieux et fier comme un paon. Avec un corps comme le sien, il le pouvait.

**- Alors allons-y Paul, **dis-je en le suivant, sûre de moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais au Cosmopolitain et j'attendais Jasper au bar un verre de Sauternes dans les mains. Il était en retard ! J'avalai la fin de mon vin blanc et parcourus la salle du regard. Il n'était toujours pas en vue.

Un homme se dirigea vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Il me remit une enveloppe que j'ouvris immédiatement.

_Je suis à l'étage._

_Nous serons mieux pour parler._

_J._

Il allait me rendre folle ! A quoi jouait-il ? Ne pouvait-il pas venir lui-même ? Le messager me proposa son bras, que je pris, et il m'accompagna jusqu'à Jasper. Il se leva pour me saluer, me faisant un baise-main digne d'un conte de fées. Il enleva mon manteau, tira ma chaise pour que je m'assoie et reprit sa place. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui me fit fondre. J'en aurais presque oublié toute la mise en scène qui s'était déroulée ce soir.

**- Cela vous amuse ? **J'avais parlé un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

**- Assez, oui. **Il avait l'air sincère, ce qui m'irrita encore plus.

**- Vous embauchez toujours des sbires pour exécuter vos tâches ? **Demandai-je froidement.

**- Non. Et ce ne sont pas des sbires. Juste des amis qui m'ont donné un coup de main, **ria-t-il, un éclat de malice dans les yeux. Bizarrement, je me sentis mieux tout à coup, comme apaisée par ce regard.

**- Vous avez de très bons amis, **dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**- En effet. J'espère que ça vous a impressionnée.**

**- Pas du tout !** Mentis-je effrontément.

**- Vous mentez mal. Mais, passons. **Il souriait encore. J'allais me liquéfier s'il continuait. **Je suis très heureux de voir que vous avez accepté l'invitation. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez. Vous n'avez pas répondu !**

J'en restai muette. Il avait raison.

**- Mais vous avez envoyé Paul chez moi ! **Contrai-je.

**- Vous auriez pu le rabrouer ! **

_Encore raison ! Flûte !_

**- J'étais prête de toute façon... **Essayai-je d'expliquer. Mais je ne faisais que m'enfoncer encore plus.

Il rit à gorge déployée. Son rire était magnifique et se répercuta en moi de manière très agréable. Il héla le serveur et lui commanda une bouteille de champagne.

C'est ainsi que j'appris à connaître Jasper Whitlock, ancien militaire dans l'armée de terre, reconverti en patron d'une boîte de pub et en présentateur de sextoys à ses heures perdues. Il était fils unique et vivait dans un appartement non loin d'ici. Il aimait le sport et en particulier les sports de combat et le yoga. Il était célibataire depuis que son ex lui avait fait des infidélités avec deux de ses voisins. Il afficha une mine horrifiée à ce souvenir.

Sans me démonter, je lui racontai ma vie ou du moins ce qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser. Il m'écouta en souriant et en sirotant de petites goulées de champagne. Sa pomme d'Adam tressautait et je trouvai ça franchement sexy...

Il régla la note à la fin du dîner, lequel fut délicieux. J'avais rarement mangé dans ce type de restaurant et je me promis de renouveler rapidement l'expérience. Lorsqu'il me proposa de boire un dernier verre chez lui, j'acceptai sans hésitation. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et si possible sur son corps d'athlète.

La Bella dévergondée avait refait surface et souhaitait désormais profiter à fond de cette opportunité qui lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent. Son ami-sbire nous conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Il me lança un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus lorsque je le remerciai avant de fermer la portière. Jasper me tendit son bras, que je pris avec plaisir. Il m'amena jusqu'à la cabine de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le cadran. Il ne me lâcha pas tout le long que dura la montée et je sentis l'atmosphère autour de nous se charger d'électricité plus que statique. J'osai un regard vers lui et je le surpris en flagrant délit de matage de décolleté ! Je fronçai les sourcils et il sourit en haussant les épaules.

**- J'aime regarder ce qui me plaît, Bella.**

Cette petite phrase suffit à brûler mon string. Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus, grave et suave. J'en restai bouche-bée quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

-** Des paroles Monsieur Whitlock, des paroles...**

Un petit cri strident termina ma phrase. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur ma poitrine pour l'embrasser et la choyer très agréablement. Aussitôt mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, l'incitant à continuer sa délicate attention envers mon décolleté. Il gémit légèrement et prolongea son étreinte. Je ne vis même pas les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, ce fut lui qui me sortit de mon petit nuage en m'embarquant en dehors du vestibule.

_Du vestibule ? L'ascenseur nous a amené dans un vestibule ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

J'ouvris les yeux en grand et remarquai que je me trouvai dans un magnifique Penthouse. Le salon était superbe, les murs étaient en pierres apparentes et contrastaient avec le mobilier design et à la mode. L'immense canapé donnait envie de s'y lover et d'y passer des heures entières réchauffée par le feu crépitant de la cheminée.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par les baisers de Jasper qui parsemèrent soudainement mes épaules et mon cou. Cette robe était vraiment très pratique pour ce genre de surprises. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants afin de savourer ce moment magique puis me tournai vers lui.

**- Un petit verre ? **Demanda-t-il sans arrêter ses baisers.

**- Et si nous passions directement aux choses sérieuses ? **Demandai-je, gourmande.

C'est lui qui resta bouche-bée cette fois-ci. Je profitai de ce moment pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et prendre les choses en main. Le baiser était doux, sincère et plein d'émotions. Je voulais lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui à ce moment précis. Il approfondit notre étreinte et je fus bientôt parcourue par un millier de sensations, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Des fourmillements firent leur apparition dans mon bas-ventre et tous mes sens entrèrent en action. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous sa chemise alors qu'il faisait habilement glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

**- Hummm... Tu veux visiter le reste de l'appartement ?**

**- Pourquoi pas. Commençons par ta chambre alors, **murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Ma robe tomba au sol et je l'enjambai pour le suivre, uniquement vêtue de mes dessous. N'en pouvant plus de me voir dans cette tenue, il m'attrapa et me porta jusqu'au lit. La chambre était somptueuse, digne d'un palace cinq étoiles. Le lit était immense, de quoi faire des bêtises la nuit durant.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa chemise et de son pantalon et vint me rejoindre. Il prit soin de choyer chaque parcelle de ma peau, faisant hérisser sur son passage tous les poils de mon corps. Être quasiment nue devant lui me paraissait tellement naturel que je n'éprouvai aucune honte à l'aguicher comme je l'avais fait.

Sa bouche avide aspirait un de mes tétons, libéré de son carcan par les mains gourmandes et envieuses de mon amant. Je haletais sous ses assauts et gémissais à chaque coup de langue et à chaque succion. Mon corps était devenu brûlant et semblait prêt à exploser en de millions de petits morceaux ardents. Sa langue continuait son exploration, se dirigeant dangereusement vers mon centre nerveux. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il prit soin de le dorloter et de le titiller à souhait, jusqu'à ce que je craque et explose sous lui alors que je le sentais sourire de contentement et de satisfaction.

Mon orgasme fulgurant sembla animer en lui une excitation des plus totale car il n'attendit pas que je me calme ni que mon corps cesse de trembler, traqué par de multiples spasmes. Il m'embrassa à en perdre haleine, prenant le contrôle sur moi de manière très autoritaire. Nos langues se lièrent pour former un ballet endiablé et mes mains enlacèrent son cou pour trouver à nouveau le contact de sa chevelure blonde. Je gémis impunément alors qu'il frottait son boxer contre mon sexe trempé par l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre moi, à travers le tissu et compris son excitation. Je gémis encore afin de le faire réagir, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement.

En quelques mouvements habiles, il se délesta de son boxer, attrapa un préservatif dans la table de chevet et l'enfila sur sa verge tendue à souhait. Il reprit sa position initiale et, sans me lâcher des yeux, me pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Je criai, surprise par la longueur de son membre et la façon dont il me remplissait divinement. Sans quitter son regard, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitant ainsi à me faire du bien. Il obtempéra en émettant un grognement sourd et se mit à bouger sur moi, alternant les mouvements lents et rapides.

Sa longueur coulissait parfaitement en moi et je pouvais le sentir bouger et provoquer chez moi des sensations que jamais avant je n'avais connues. L'obsession pour mon vibromasseur était loin derrière moi désormais, j'allais plutôt devenir accroc à Jasper Withlock. C'était beaucoup plus sain et raisonnable comme obsession !

Mon ventre émit quelques contractions et le feu en moi se réveilla à mesure que mon amant butait au fond de mon antre. Il me suffit d'un dernier coup de butoir pour que j'explose à nouveau, vite suivie par Jasper qui prononça mon prénom dans un souffle rauque et vraiment sensuel. Il s'écroula à mes côtés, légèrement en sueur et essoufflé par nos ébats plus que torrides. J'étais fatiguée et pourtant je sentais que ce n'était pas fini. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir de sa commode et en sortit un jouet que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Rosalie avait d'ailleurs acheté le même lors de la réunion.

L'œuf vibrant était vert, accompagné de sa petite télécommande assortie. Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui me fit aussitôt réagir et gémir de satisfaction. Ma réaction me surprit mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser de questions.

**- Bella. **Sa voix me fit frissonner, elle était si belle et sexy. **J'ai très envie de tester ce jouet avec toi, et ce depuis que je t'ai vue le prendre dans tes mains à cette réunion. **Le demi-sourire qu'il afficha eut le don de réveiller le feu en moi. Il en profita pour m'embrasser et me caresser sensuellement.

**- J'ai très envie de te faire un petit cadeau moi aussi, **annonçai-je, mutine, en pianotant mes doigts sur son torse. Il en resta stupéfait et me laissa poursuivre.** Tu pourras jouer avec cette télécommande en fonction de ce que tu ressens, **expliquai-je en me glissant ma main vers son sexe.

**- Tu es si coquine... **Le regard de braise qu'il me lança me fit fondre. Mais je ne me démontais pas et encerclais son pénis avec ma main.

**- Avec toi seulement, **corrigeai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout en commençant à le caresser doucement.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa et ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur mon corps brûlant de désir. Il fit habilement entrer l'œuf dans mon vagin encore trempé et le fit aussitôt vibrer très légèrement. Je fus surprise par cette nouvelle sensation mais me détendis très vite en partant à mon tour en exploration du corps d'athlète de Jasper. Ma langue se délecta de ses pectoraux, de son ventre et de son nombril avant de s'enrouler sensuellement son membre érigé tandis que les vibrations commençaient à augmenter en moi.

Il appréciait ce que je lui faisais et me le signifiait en faisant usage de la petite télécommande. Cela m'incitait à continuer, c'était grisant et je ne m'en lasserai sans doute jamais. Ma bouche prit totalement possession de son membre et effectua des mouvements de va et vient précis qui le firent gémir et haleter. Il augmenta encore la cadence du jouet ce qui me donna encore plus d'entrain à pratiquer cette fellation sur cet homme. Il le sentit et je crus défaillir lorsque l'œuf vibra encore plus fort en moi, réveillant la boule de feu tout juste éteinte dans mon bas-ventre. Le sexe de Jasper gonfla encore, puis tressauta, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.

**- Je vais venir ma belle, **annonça-t-il dans un grondement sourd.

**- Je vais te suivre alors... **Répondis-je avant de continuer mes caresses buccales.

Une once de vibration supplémentaire et un dernier coup de langue suffirent à tout faire basculer. Nous vînmes brutalement, gémissant et criant nos prénoms respectifs sans relâche. L'œuf vibrait toujours en moi, bien au chaud dans mon antre, me donnant encore quelques spasmes irréguliers. Lorsqu'il l'arrêta et le retira doucement, je me sentis vidée. Il m'embrassa encore avant que je ne m'écroule de sommeil dans ses bras, repue et heureuse.

…**...**

Les bras chauds de Jasper m'enveloppaient alors que le soleil entrait timidement dans la chambre. Un coup d'œil au radio réveil m'indiqua que j'allais être en retard alors je me glissai du lit pour prendre une douche rapide. L'eau était délicieuse et les jets massant me firent un bien fou. A regrets, je sortis de la cabine, me séchai et me rhabillai pour rentrer chez moi et aller travailler. Jasper dormait toujours très paisiblement et je décidai de ne pas le réveiller. J'avais un autre plan.

Je laissai une note sur la table basse du salon puis rentrai chez moi, heureuse comme jamais.

_Prochaine réunion chez moi._

_Ce soir. 19h30._

_Que testons-nous ?_

_B._


End file.
